


Non-Angelic Driving

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, crowley teaches zira to drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale had asked Crowley to teach him to drive. Now both sitting in the Bentley, they embark on an adventure with Zira behind the wheel. However when Crowley tests the angel, he is quite surprised with the answer he gets.





	Non-Angelic Driving

Crowley had hesitantly accepted Aziraphale’s request of teaching him to drive. He felt a little anxious, it wasn’t often that the demon Crowley ever felt anxious but with Zira in the drivers seat of his Bentley, it certainly peaked. Crowley watched as Aziraphale looked at the levers, and dials, he seemed nervous and had no clue what to do, the angel had never driven before, hadn’t needed too, so the demon wasn’t actually sure why the angel asked him now.

Crowley smiled, “Take hold of the wheel.”

The angel complied and took hold of the wheel, his knuckles quickly turning white with how hard he was holding it.

“Now use your feet to operate the pedals” he pointed to the pedals on the floor. Aziraphale hesitated, and Crowley’s hand landed on his knee, and patted it gently, “That pedal, angel.”

Aziraphale ensured the gearstick was in neutral, depressed the clutch, and turned the key in the ignition. He released the hand brake whilst pressing the brake pedal with his right foot and the clutch with his left, then moved into first gear before taking his foot off the clutch and switching his right foot to the accelerator. The car lurched forward. Aziraphale giggled, “I did it.”

“I knew you could angel.”

Crowley hummed along to the soft volume of the stereo, queen coming out of the speakers as he watched the angel with a fond smile with his concentrated facial expression that still was cute.

“Hey angel, got some trivia for you. Okay, so you are driving, and Gabriel and Michael walk out without looking onto the road. Quick, what do you hit?” Crowley asked.

“Oh, definitely Gabriel.” Aziraphale replied with absolutely no hesitation.

Crowley sighed, “The brakes, angel. You hit the brakes.”

Aziraphale chuckled, “Oh…”

“Yeah… oh…, I think that’s enough driving for today.” Crowley sighed.

“Yeah okay. I’ll drive us back to the bookshop.” Aziraphale said.

“Oh no. Angel, I’m driving.”

They shuffled over each other to switch seats. Now Crowley was happy, back in the driver’s seat of the Bentley and drove back towards the bookshop.

Aziraphale didn’t continue to drive, he was quite happy to just let Crowley drive him around for now and he was sure the demon felt the same way.


End file.
